footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 FIFA U-20 World Cup
Riccardo Orsolini (5) | player = Dominic Solanke | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2017 FIFA U-20 World Cup was the 21st edition of the FIFA U-20 World Cup, the biennial international men's youth football championship contested by the under-20 national teams of the member associations of FIFA, since its inception in 1977 as the FIFA World Youth Championship. The tournament was hosted by South Korea between 20 May and 11 June 2017. Along with Japan and Mexico, South Korea became the third nation to have hosted all of FIFA Men's international competitions, namely the 2002 FIFA World Cup, the 2001 Confederations Cup and the 2007 FIFA U-17 World Cup. The South Korean FA originally placed a request of hosting the tournament away from the traditional June/July period, as it would clash with South Korea's rainy season, as well as any possible national team selection were they to qualify for the Confederations Cup. Serbia, the 2015 champions, were not able to defend their title as they failed to reach the final round of the UEFA qualifying tournament. In doing so, they became the fifth consecutive incumbent title holder to fail to qualify for the subsequent tournament. England won their first FIFA U-20 World Cup title, winning in the final against Venezuela 1–0. Host selection Along with asking member associations whether it wished to host the Under 20, Under 17 or the Beach Soccer World Cup in 2017 (along with Women's Tournaments a year previous), a declaration of interest would need to have been sent by 15 May 2013. A total of 12 countries submitted a bid to host the tournament by the May 2013 deadline: * * * (later withdrew) * * * * * * (later withdrew) * * * The final decision on who would be hosts were made as part of FIFA's Executive Committee meetings in Brazil on 5 December 2013 with Korea Republic being awarded the hosting rights. Qualified teams A total of 24 teams qualified for the final tournament. In addition to South Korea who qualified automatically as hosts, the other 23 teams qualified from six separate continental competitions. Starting from 2017, the Oceania Football Confederation received an additional slot (in total two), while UEFA will have five instead of six slots. Venues Cheonan, Daejeon, Incheon, Jeju, Jeonju and Suwon were the six cities chosen to host the competition from a shortlist of nine, with Seoul, Pohang, and Ulsan not chosen. Organization The following were key milestones in the organization of the tournament: *The match schedule was announced by FIFA on 23 November 2015. *Former South Korean internationals Ahn Jung-hwan and Park Ji-Sung were appointed as the ambassadors of the tournament. *The official emblem, slogan ("Trigger the Fever") and look of the tournament were unveiled on 16 June 2016. *The official mascot, Chaormi, was unveiled on 25 August 2016. *Details of the volunteer programme, which was launched on 1 November 2016, was released on 18 October 2016. *The official posters were released on 27 October 2016. *Venue package tickets went on sale on 1 November 2016, while general ticket sales began on 2 January 2017. All-out ticket sales kicked off on 16 March 2017. *NCT Dream were appointed as Local Organising Committee ambassadors, and were also chosen to sing the official song of the tournament. Song *NCT Dream were appointed as local organizing committee ambassadors,and were also chosen to sing the official song of the tournament: "Trigger the Fever". Draw The draw was held on 15 March 2017, 15:00 KST (UTC+9), at the Suwon Artrium in Suwon, South Korea. Two Argentine players who have won the FIFA U-20 World Cup, Diego Maradona and Pablo Aimar, participated in the draw. Minho Choi from the South Korean idol group SHINee also participated in the draw. The 24 teams were drawn into six groups of four teams, with hosts South Korea being allocated to position A1. The teams were seeded into their respective pots based on their results in the last five FIFA U-20 World Cups (more recent tournaments weighted more heavily), with bonus points awarded to confederation champions. Teams from the same confederation could not be drawn against each other for the group stage. Squads Each team had to name a preliminary squad of 35 players. From the preliminary squad, the team had to name a final squad of 21 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers) by the FIFA deadline. Players in the final squad could be replaced due to serious injury up to 24 hours prior to kickoff of the team's first match. The squads were announced by FIFA on 11 May 2017. Group stage The top two teams of each group and the four best third-placed teams advanced to the round of 16. The rankings of teams in each group wee determined as follows (regulations Article 17.7): ::1. points obtained in all group matches; ::2. goal difference in all group matches; ::3. number of goals scored in all group matches; If two or more teams were equal on the basis of the above three criteria, their rankings were determined as followed: ::4. points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned; ::5. goal difference in the group matches between the teams concerned; ::6. number of goals scored in the group matches between the teams concerned; ::7. fair play points: |time=16:30 |team1= |score=0–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Calvert-Lewin Armstrong Solanke |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=15,510 |referee=Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=3–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lee Seung-woo Lim Min-hyeok Paik Seung-ho |goals2= |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=37,500 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Cook |goals2=Tomori |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=5,992 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lee Seung-woo Paik Seung-ho |goals2=Torres |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=27,058 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Dowell |goals2= |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=35,279 |referee=César Ramos (Mexico) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–5 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Torres La. Martínez Zaracho Senesi |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=4,545 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Group B |time=14:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Peña Córdova |goals2= |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=5,049 |referee=Ghead Grisha (Egypt) }} |time=17:00 |team1= |score=2–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Kalo Wilkins |goals2=Magaña Cisneros Álvarez |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=6,251 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=7–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Velásquez Córdova Peñaranda Faríñez Hurtado Sosa |goals2= |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=1,495 |referee=Kim Jong-hyeok (South Korea) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=4,388 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Córdova |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=5,040 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=17:00 |team1= |score=3–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Badu Reese Iyoha |goals2=Kalo |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=3,175 |referee=Walter López (Guatemala) }} Group C |time=14:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Chilufya F. Sakala |goals2=Hélder |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=4,356 |referee=César Ramos (Mexico) }} |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Mehdikhani |goals2= |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=4,896 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=4–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=F. Sakala Mwepu E. Banda Daka |goals2=Shekari |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=2,060 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Marin |goals2=Gonçalves |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=3,147 |referee=Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Daly |goals2= |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=4,508 |referee=Matt Conger (New Zealand) }} |time=17:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Gonçalves Taheri |goals2=Shekari |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=6,085 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} Group D |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report ||goals1=Tomiyasu ||goals2=Ogawa Doan |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=8,091 |referee=Matt Conger (New Zealand) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Amaral |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=9,128 |referee=Walter López (Guatemala) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Orsolini Favilli |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=5,931 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Schiappacasse Olivera |goals2= |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=7,978 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=7,707 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=2–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Doan |goals2=Orsolini Panico |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=10,003 |referee=Ghead Grisha (Egypt) }} Group E |time=17:00 |team1= |score=3–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Augustin Harit Terrier |goals2= |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=2,947 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=6,975 |referee=Sidi Alioum (Cameroon) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=4–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Thuram Augustin Poha |goals2= |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=4,672 |referee=Norbert Hauata (Tahiti) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=3–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Bevan Ashworth |goals2=Álvarez |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=6,074 |referee=Diego Haro (Peru) }} ---- |time=15:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Saint-Maximin |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=4,280 |referee=Kim Jong-hyeok (South Korea) }} |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Cruz Álvarez |goals2= |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=10,427 |referee=Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} Group F |time=17:00 |team1= |score=3–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lino Cabezas |goals2=Sargent de la Torre |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=3,886 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Niane Diagne |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=5,110 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Caicedo |goals2=Al-Yami |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=3,496 |referee=Sidi Alioum (Cameroon) }} |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Sargent |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=5,864 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=11,047 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lennon |goals2=Alamri |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=5,460 |referee=Diego Haro (Peru) }} Ranking of third-placed teams The four best teams among those ranked third are determined as follows (regulations Article 17.8): ::1. points obtained in all group matches; ::2. goal difference in all group matches; ::3. number of goals scored in all group matches; ::4. fair play points; ::5. drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. ;Combinations of matches in the Round of 16 The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depend on which four third-placed teams qualified for the round of 16: Knockout stage In the knockout stages, if a match was level at the end of normal playing time, extra time was played (two periods of 15 minutes each) and followed, if necessary, by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. However, for the third place match, no extra time was played and the winner was determined by kicks from the penalty mark. | RD1-score01=1 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02=' ' | RD1-score02='3' | RD1-seed03=31/5 | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03='1' | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04=0 | RD1-seed05=1/6 | RD1-team05=' ' | RD1-score05='1' | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=0 | RD1-seed07=1/6 | RD1-team07=' ' | RD1-score07='6' | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08=0 | RD1-seed09=1/6 | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09=1 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' ' | RD1-score10='2' | RD1-seed11=31/5 | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='4' | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=3 | RD1-seed13=1/6 | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13='1' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14=0 | RD1-seed15=31/5 | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='2' | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=1 | RD2-seed01=4/6 | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01=2 (4) | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02=' ' | RD2-score02='2 (5)' | RD2-seed03=4/6 | RD2-team03=' ' | RD2-score03='2' | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04=1 | RD2-seed05=5/6 | RD2-team05=' ' | RD2-score05='3' | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06=2 | RD2-seed07=5/6 | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07=0 | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08='1' | RD3-seed01=8/6 | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01=1 (3) | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02=' ' | RD3-score02='1 (4)' | RD3-seed03=8/6 | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03=1 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04=' ' | RD3-score04='3' | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01=0 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02=' ' | RD4-score02='1' | RD4-seed03= | RD4-team03= | RD4-score03=0 (1) | RD4-seed04= | RD4-team04=' ' | RD4-score04='0 (4)' }} Round of 16 |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Herrera |goals2= |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance= 2,013 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=1–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lee Sang-heon |goals2=Xadas Bruno Costa |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=21,361 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=De La Cruz |goals2= |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=2,522 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lookman |goals2=Leal |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=4,428 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=4–3 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=E. Banda F. Sakala Mwepu Mayembe |goals2=Ochs Serdar Arweiler |stadium=Jeju World Cup Stadium, Seogwipo |attendance=2,925 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |time=16:30 |team1= |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Cisneros |goals2= |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=3,276 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Augustin |goals2=Orsolini Panico |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=3,321 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=6–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Sargent Ebobisse Lennon Glad Trusty Kunga |goals2= |stadium=Incheon Football Stadium, Incheon |attendance=5,667 |referee=Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) }} Quarter-finals |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Peñaranda Ferraresi |goals2=Ebobisse |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance=2,671 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–2 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Silva Gonçalves |goals2=Bueno Valverde |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=5,086 |referee=César Ramos (Mexico) |penalties1 = R. Dias Dalot Xadas Gedson Pepê Gomes A. Ribeiro |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Valverde Rodríguez Canobbio Ardaiz Amaral Viña Bueno }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1= |score=3–2 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Orsolini Dimarco Vido |goals2=Daka Sakala |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=6,252 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Solanke |stadium=Cheonan Stadium, Cheonan |attendance=5,953 |referee=Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} Semi-finals |time=17:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=De La Cruz |goals2=Sosa |stadium=Daejeon World Cup Stadium, Daejeon |attendance=3,486 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |penalties1 = Valverde Rodríguez Canobbio Bentancur De La Cruz |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Peñaranda Sosa R. Hernández Soteldo Herrera }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1= |score=1–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Orsolini |goals2=Solanke Lookman |stadium=Jeonju World Cup Stadium, Jeonju |attendance= 5,329 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} Third place match |time=15:30 |team1= |score=0–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2= |penalties1 = Valverde Amaral Boselli |penaltyscore = 1–4 |penalties2 = Vido Marchizza Mandragora Panico |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=10,749 |referee=César Ramos (Mexico) }} Final |time=19:00 |team1= |score= 0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=Calvert-Lewin |stadium=Suwon World Cup Stadium, Suwon |attendance=30,346 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Goalscorers ;5 goals * Riccardo Orsolini ;4 goals * Dominic Solanke * Jean-Kévin Augustin * Josh Sargent * Sergio Córdova * Fashion Sakala ;3 goals * Ademola Lookman * Reza Shekari * Ritsu Doan * Diogo Gonçalves * Bong Kalo ;2 goals * Lautaro Martínez * Marcelo Torres * Bryan Cabezas * Dominic Calvert-Lewin * Allan Saint-Maximin * Jorge Álvarez * Giuseppe Panico * Lee Seung-woo * Paik Seung-ho * Ronaldo Cisneros * Myer Bevan * Xadas * Abdulrahman Al-Yami * Jeremy Ebobisse * Brooks Lennon * Nicolás De La Cruz * Adalberto Peñaranda * Samuel Sosa * Emmanuel Banda * Patson Daka * Enock Mwepu ;1 goal * Marcos Senesi * Federico Zaracho * Jostin Daly * Randall Leal * Jimmy Marin * Jordy Caicedo * Hernan Lino * Adam Armstrong * Lewis Cook * Kieran Dowell * Amine Harit * Denis-Will Poha * Martin Terrier * Marcus Thuram * Jonas Arweiler * Kentu Malcolm Badu * Emmanuel Iyoha * Philipp Ochs * Fabian Reese * Suat Serdar * Sendel Cruz * Mehdi Mehdikhani * Federico Dimarco * Andrea Favilli * Luca Vido * Koki Ogawa * Lim Min-hyeok * Lee Sang-heon * Edson Álvarez * Kevin Magaña * Hunter Ashworth * Bruno Costa * Hélder Ferreira * Xande Silva * Abdulelah Alamri * Ousseynou Diagne * Ibrahima Niane * Luca de la Torre * Justen Glad * Lagos Kunga * Auston Trusty * Ronaldo Wilkins * Rodrigo Amaral * Santiago Bueno * Mathías Olivera * Nicolás Schiappacasse * Federico Valverde * Nahuel Ferraresi * Yangel Herrera * Wuilker Faríñez * Jan Carlos Hurtado * Ronaldo Peña * Williams Velásquez * Edward Chilufya * Shemmy Mayembe ;1 own goal * Fikayo Tomori (playing against Guinea) * Nima Taheri (playing against Portugal) * Takehiro Tomiyasu (playing against South Africa) External links *FIFA U-20 World Cup, FIFA.com Category:FIFA U-20 World Cups Category:2017 FIFA U-20 World Cup